


Something Lonesome About You

by TheRoyalPrussianArmy



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, animal parts (but in a fun way!), lowkey innuendos at the end, misuse of various folklore, slight angst, somewhat time period esque flirting, supenatural - Freeform, time periods are a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalPrussianArmy/pseuds/TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: Mai has been delivering groceries to the Davis brothers since they first came to the small village of Shiibu Ya. Gene normally greets her at the door and gives her payment, but the day his twin does sets in motion events that lead to something Mai would never have seen coming. If Mai had learned his name, or if he could be more polite, maybe this all could have been avoided...





	Something Lonesome About You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Ghost Hunt Fandom Exchange 2019! My work for FrenchCirce. It ended up different from what I had intended, but I enjoyed writing it. I may go back through it at a later date to change things around when I've got more time on my hands, or I might try to make it into a chapter story. The world may never know!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

With the moon rising high in the sky, Mai opened her eyes. The time was nearing. Soon, she would have to leave her warmed home and put on her cloak to venture into the snowy woods. She couldn’t be late- not tonight of all nights. Though the mistake made wasn’t her own, she still could not leave  _ him  _ to suffer it. Surly and short he could be, he didn’t deserve what had befallen him. Despite his personality, he had never done her  _ wrong _ .

 

She shivered as she slipped a leg out from under her thick quilt, and then the other. The fire had died down to a gentle smolder instead of the bold flame it had been before she’d fallen asleep. Slipping her bare feet into slippers, she shuffled across the old oak floor, grabbing her night coat as she passed it. Once by the fireplace, she grabbed a couple pieces of wood. Using the iron poker she shifted the charcoaled pieces until she could set the fresh ones in, tenting them. Mai waited for a moment, ensuring that the fire was growing, before turning away and heading back towards the bed.

 

There was no time to waste- she had to begin preparing now. Returning to her room, she pulled the curtains over the window before turning to her wardrobe. From within she pulled out her warmest clothes. She’d had to remove ice from the waters of the cattle and pigs for several weeks now, and if she wasn’t properly covered she would freeze before she could help  _ him _ . She changed her clothing quickly, carelessly depositing her chemise and coat on the bed.

 

Dressed, Mai took a deep breath and grabbed the package sitting at the bottom of her wardrobe. It was wrapped in plain brown parchment, but thick enough that she needed both hands to hold it. She placed it gently into her leather satchel before exiting her room and heading to where she had placed her homemade meal earlier that day. It was cool, now, but as it was bread and some dried meat it was more than fine. It was wrapped quickly before being shoved into her pouch as well. Shoving her feet into tall boots, Mai pulled her red cloak from the hook it hung on by the door and then - with one last glance around her prepared home - she hurried out. The door slammed shut behind her, a warning.

 

_ Return with him, or he’ll be stuck forever. _

 

Mai huffed and glanced at the moon as she strode into the thicket that surrounded her home. Returning  _ without _ him was not an option- it never had been. He was too important to her to be left as he was.

 

_ Hold on, Naru. _ Mai thought as she vanished into the darkness between branches.

 

* * *

 

She hadn’t noticed it, when it first happened. Naru was what could be politely called a recluse, less politely a hermit. He despised dealing with crowds of any sort, preferring the company of his books, brother, and guardian. Rumors spread about the company he kept- a monk and a psychic, mostly, every now and then a witch or young priest, and quite often a single young lady. Rumor spread that he was a demon, among those less savoury in the village. Mai, of course, knew better- she knew  _ Naru _ .

 

Their first meeting had been nothing short of a coincidence. She delivered fresh milk and produce to those who cared for her items. Naru and his brother, Eugene, were recent additions to the small village of Shiibu Ya from a much larger town far, far away. Gene had found her home at the suggestion of some other villagers to request she be their grocer. Her plants were grown well, and every item she would deliver with a smile. She hadn’t met Naru for the first couple months of deliveries, and likely would have gone in the dark about his existence if not for Eugene catching ill. She had knocked on the door, and the man who opened it had the exact same dark hair and eyes as Gene, but rather than the smile she was used to seeing he instead wore a scowl.

 

“Ah, so you do exist!” She had blurted out in some surprise. Gene had said he had a brother that looked like him in their chats, but as she had never seen the supposed brother and, given that Gene was a joker, she had begun to doubt he truly existed. It was the wrong thing to say as the man before her only narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. Mai raised her eyebrows and handed over the basket. “Of course. Give my best to Eugene. I added some of the ginger I’ve been growing to the basket- it’s good in tea, for when you’re sick. My mother used to make it for me.” Mai said brightly.

 

The man only raised his eyebrows and shut the door in her face.

 

Shocked, Mai stared at the door for a moment before turning away to continue on with her deliveries. She managed to distract herself enough that it was only when she had gotten home and counted her makings for the day that she realized Eugene’s brother had never paid her.

 

“Well,” she said, “nothing but to get it during the next delivery.”

 

Truthfully, she didn’t think she wanted to go back and risk running into that unpleasant person again. When she made her next delivery she would collect, and hopefully Eugene would be healthy by that time. It seemed fate left her no choice though.

 

The next day, after her chores had been finished in the morning, Mai had sat herself on the small porch outside her home with a book on ghosts. Before her parents had died, leaving her an orphan at ten years old with a small farm to care for with only herself and the villagers to help, they had taught her the basics of reading. The priest of the village, before he had retired and moved to a larger city, had continued to teach her. She still struggled with some words, marking them in her books with a small piece of charcoal to look up in a dictionary or to ask for help with later, but there was no doubt that twelve years down the road, she was now among the best readers in the village.

 

She was distracted from her readings by the sound of hooves coming down the pathway to her home. Mai raised her head to see a well cared for piebald horse coming down the road, a rider with black hair mounted atop it. Upon first sight she thought it to be Gene. However, this was not the horse he rode. Gene’s mount was a good natured, flat black gelding who was obviously indulged with treats. This piebald was a brilliant gold and white, a mare, and appeared as poorly tempered as her rider. The mare practically stomped down the path with pinned ears and Mai fought a smile. Temperamental mares could be, but she knew that they were more likely to stand by their trusted riders than a gelding or stallion. 

 

Mai stood as the rider dismounted neatly, pullin the mare’s reins over her head with a gentle, firm pat to her neck. He was dressed quite nicely, his clothes almost spotless. He approached Mai after a moment with a put-upon expression. She didn’t speak, only pulled her book to her chest with hand and put the other on her hip. She raised her eyebrows expectantly, meeting the man’s eyes straight on. It was something she’d received flak for by many of the men in the village, but living on her own had made her firm.

 

“I brought your payment. You left without it yesterday.” He finally said.

 

“Yes, I did. You shut the door in my face. Did you by chance bring my basket as well?” Mai asked. 

 

“No.” He said simply, pulling a small bag from the mare’s saddlebags. He stepped towards Mai, hand out, when his eyes dropped to her chest. Mai thought for a moment she would have to scold him on inappropriate behavior towards an unmarried woman when she remembered her book. “You read?” he asked.

 

Mai took the bag of coins first, tucking it into her petticoat pocket, before answering. “Yes. It passes the time.” 

 

He grunted, eyes narrowed at the book. 

 

“Ghosts?”

 

“Among other things. Ghosts is simply what the seller had the last time they passed through. It’s more interesting than other things I’ve read, though.”

 

“What would those be?” His voice, though still chilly, was more soft now. Interested. Mai shrugged, thinking back.

 

“Maths. Bibles. Children’s stories. Whatever catches my interest.” She answered him honestly. There was a small bookshelf in her home where she kept the books she bought, reread several times a year to keep her ability strong.

 

“Maths?” He repeated, eyebrows raising as he finally met her eyes. Mai nodded.

 

“Enough to understand it. To know when someone isn’t paying me what they should. It puts me to sleep more often than not, though.” She admitted.

 

Gene’s brother gave her an odd look- something searching, almost reluctantly. The side of his face twitched, like he was fighting a smile.

 

“Would you be amenable to loaning a book or two out? We’ve missed the seller the last few times he’s been in, and I’d prefer to have something to do that isn’t speaking to my brother or our guardian.” 

 

Mai eyed him suspiciously, debating. She didn’t know him, had hardly spoken to him, but… he was Gene’s brother. Eugene wouldn’t allow harm to come to her books, and if they did get damaged he was noble enough to pay what damages were due.

 

“Did you have a preference? I can grab what you might like.” She offered, setting her book down on the chair she’d been sitting in.

 

“I can’t come in to see for myself?” He asked, and Mai gave him a tight smile.

 

“Now, sir, that’s not proper, is it? Asking a girl who lives by herself to enter her home.” She said, amusement in her tone. She could handle herself, truly, but the rumors that might spread on the off chance anyone saw were not worth it.

 

“You live on your own?”

 

“The books?” Mai asked, not wanting to get into  _ that _ with someone she didn’t know.

 

“Yes. Right. A maths book, if you wouldn’t mind. And… have you any other ghost books?”

 

“I do. Give me a moment, sir.” Mai said. She turned and entered her home, closing the door behind her. She examined the books on her shelf for a moment before grabbing a random maths books, and the last book on ghosts she’d bought. Both were taken out to Eugene’s brother, handed over without fuss.

 

“Thank you. I’ll bring them back when I’m finished.” He said, dipping his head to Mai. She nodded, watched him place them rather carefully in his saddlebag, and then mount. He turned the mare back down the path and vanished into the shadowed woods. Mai watched him, and then slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

 

“Dash it, Mai, you didn’t get his name!” 

 

* * *

 

Eugene apologized for his brother upon her delivery the next week, but the man in question was nowhere to be seen. Mai failed to get his name, running late as it was. One of her heifers had gotten a leg caught in some fencing and Mai had spent an hour getting her out, and another half hour cleaning and bandaging her leg before she’d begun deliveries. She didn’t even spare the time to get payment from Eugene, insisting she could collect it later before hurrying down the street.

 

Eugene’s brother came down her pathway the next day, just as he had before. His piebald mare had her ears pinned, just as they had been the previous week. Her hooves met the ground as though she was imagining a snake was below them, stomp-stomp-stomping her way towards Mai. It was a little amusing, to be honest. She was once again seated on her porch, one of the stray cats having made a bed of her lap while she read. Mai still read the ghost book, making her way through it slow but steady. Once again, he rode up to her porch where he then dismounted and took the reins over his mare’s head.

 

“Your payment, again.” He said, this time holding out a basket. “I’ve also brought your basket, and returned your books.”

 

“Ah! Thank you. You can set them down on the table, just there. I’d rather not move little miss Shadow, here. It’s taken me the better part of two years to get her comfortable enough for to settle on my lap.” Mai said, lowering a hand to pet the feline in her lap. The brown tabby opened one eye, appeared to judge the man before her, and then yawned and lowered her head into new position. She was purring, a comfortable rumble under Mai’s hand.

 

“I… see.” He said. The way he said it led her to believe he didn’t truly know what it meant to gain a stray’s trust. Mai closed her book softly and narrowed her eyes speculatively at him. Truthfully, he reminded her of Shadow.

 

Shadow had a littermate that Mai had interacted with several times- a much friendlier, though also much more independent, sister that Mai called Sparrow. Shadow had at first been skittish and fearful, lashing out and hissing when Mai got too close. She had cajoled the little she-cat with fish, soft words, and space. The tabby had taken to following Mai around, curious but unwilling to get too close, for several months before she had begun taking her own steps to get closer to Mai. After near two years, now, Shadow was quite content to be close to Mai. Though she spent her nights in the barn, the little tabby often still followed her around the farm as she tended to her duties, and would take up the space on Mai’s lap when she sat if she wasn’t out mousing. ‘Earning her keep’, as Mai’s father had referred to their barn cats.

 

“Certainly.” Mai agreed. There was a moment of silence, in which he watched her and she watched him, before he spoke again.

 

“I finished both books you lent me. Do you have any more difficult maths? Or are they all so simple?” He queried. Mai’s cheeks flushed slightly. She’d had difficulty with her books in the beginning, even the ‘simple’ ones.

 

“I have more difficult ones, yes. Would you care for more maths, then, or were the fables acceptable as well?” She asked, her hand no longer moving upon Shadow’s back.

 

“One of each will work just as well. Shall I fetch them, or is it improper for me to enter your home alone?” He said, a small smirk on his face. Mai narrowed her eyes further and set her book upon the table to her left, her hands lifting Shadow from her lap to her shoulders.

 

“I’ll fetch them.” Mai returned shortly, her skirts swishing sassily as she turned to enter her home. Shadow had draped herself over Mai’s shoulders, and as the passed she hissed lowly at the stranger. Mai smiled to herself at the cat’s actions, shutting the door behind her once more. She retrieved another maths book, one that had taken her more than a month to work through, and another book of fables. She exited her home, finding Eugene’s brother in her book.

 

“Do you have trouble with words, Miss Mai? I noticed some underlined in the other books you lent me.” He asked, fingers lingering on a page with a particularly long word underlined. Mai’s cheeks flushed deeper.

 

“That’s Miss Taniyama to you, sir. And though it is none of your business, yes. I am mostly self-taught, and have needed to teach myself several of the words I find in my books.” She raised her head proudly as she handed the books over.

 

“I mean no offense by it, Miss… Taniyama. It’s admirable.” He said, setting her book down and taking the two she had shoved towards him. “If you’d like, in repayment for letting me borrow your books, I could help you with the words you find difficulty with.” He put the books in his saddlebag as he spoke, mounting his mare with ease.

 

“I…”

 

“That is, if it’s  _ proper _ enough for you.” He winked at her, a teasing smirk on his lips, and turned his mare around. With a swift, gentle tap to her side with his heels, the piebald mare trotted off.

 

Mai clenched her fists together, glaring after him.

 

“As if I  _ need _ his help. What a narcissist!” She grumbled. Against her cheek, Shadow rubbed her muzzle and offered a quiet  _ chirrup _ .

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks passed in a similar manner. Mai would drop off groceries and have a chat with Eugene. She consistently forgot to ask him the name of his brother, referring to him as “Naru”. Eugene said he referred to his brother mostly as “Noll”, and they joked about their similar nicknames. She admitted to Eugene that Naru was shot for narcissist, as every time she spoke to the other twin he was quite full of himself.

 

“That he is! I’m pleased he’s getting out to speak with you, though. I thought he would turn into a ghost himself, with how much time he was spending inside.” Eugene admitted.

 

“If he ever did, I’m certain he’d despair for not being able to see himself.” Mai had grumbled. Gene had laughed at her, waving farewell.

 

When Naru had shown up the next day, he was dressed finer than normal. His normally dark suit was changed up with a white cravat, and a brilliant red shirt under his coat. Mai had only groaned upon seeing him.

 

“You know this is a farm, yes?” She had asked him, tempted to pick up some dirt and toss it at him just to see how he’d react.

 

“Perhaps I enjoy looking presentable.” He had said, setting the basket with books and payment upon her table.

 

“Perhaps you enjoy harassing me by looking good.” Mai had returned, standing up.

 

“You think I look good?” Naru asked, and Mai flushed.

 

“You think that enough for both of us.” She had grumbled, going to grab more books for him. Naru had left looking pleased.

 

* * *

 

Her relationship with Naru was quite unusual, Mai knew. They got along, quite well in fact, though they often argued. He would meet her at the door every few deliveries she made. Eugene, content that his brother was now meeting and interacting with people more, would go out and about town and leave Naru in charge of accepting the fruits and milk that Mai brought. Without fail, Naru would find something wrong with them- a blemish or shape he didn’t like that he would bring up, prompting a verbal spar between them. It got to the point that when those within Shiibu Ya saw Mai heading for the Davis home, they would stop what they were doing and gather to watch.

 

“Pulling pigtails,” they would say, “they just don’t know it yet.”

 

Without fail, Mai would storm off to make the rest of her deliveries with Naru standing at the door, a small smile on his face.

 

“Young kids, with no idea of what they’re doing.” The villagers would murmur as they dispersed. “Perhaps not dignified, but amusing.”

 

Naru, despite objection from Mai, helped her with her reading the days he came to return books, basket, and bring payment. He’d bring a dictionary with him, or a book on maths to help her as well. They began sharing books on fables and ghosts, speaking of spectors and ghouls and vampires and everything in between. After months of talking about books and arguing, Mai semi-reluctantly agreed that Naru should stable his mare near her own and come inside to discuss their books and receive more books. Gossip spread, of course, but Naru and Eugene were respectable and Mai was an orphan raised by the village. 

 

It was when an old friend came to visit Mai that the visits changed slightly.

 

Naru had come the day after deliveries, as normal, only to find Mai sitting with a slight, dark haired young woman, laughing. Shadow, who had slowly begun to warm up to Naru, was curled up on the dark haired woman’s lap. Mai was leaning forward, her face completely at ease as she said something to her companion that caused her to laugh. Naru watched as his mare stomped down the path, Mai not hearing thanks to the distraction of her companion. It was only when the other young lady spotted Naru and froze that Mai realized she had more company. She appeared confused for a moment before jumping up.

 

“I completely forgot!” Mai said immediately, her hands at her mouth. Naru raised a brow, smirking.

 

“Is your mind truly so feeble that you forgot the schedule we’ve had for nearly half a year, now?” He asked. Mai glared at him, hands on her hips in a way that he refused to admit was adorable, and blew a raspberry at him. “Truly, a genius response.” He said with a nod.

 

“Oh, shut it, you. Naru, this is my friend, Masako Hara. Masako, this is the bane of my existence, Naru Davis.” Mai introduced them, immediately going inside her home to retrieve a carrot for the mare.

 

“You do know my name isn’t actually Naru, yes?” He called after her as he dismounted, retrieving the basket on the piebald’s back.

 

“If it fits, it sticks!” Mai yelled back, coming back out the door a moment later. “Why do I need to know your real name when Naru suits you so much better?”

 

“If it could cost him his sanity, knowing his true name might help.” Masako murmured. Her voice sounded slightly far-away, and Mai paused to look at her friend.

 

“In what case would that be?” She asked.

 

“One in which he’s angered a witch.” was the answer.

 

Mai examined her friend for a moment, knowing that Masako could see things to come. However, her friend had used her ability to trick Mai several times, and so she no longer knew when Masako was and was not being serious.

 

“In which case, I will allow you to use your sanity. Then I will be the brighter one between us.” Mai decided, reaching out to give the mare her carrot. Despite her annoyed expression, the piebald took it delicately. Her lips were velvety soft against Mai’s palm, and Mai grinned. “Such a good girl,” she cooed, “carrying that mean beast all the way here so politely.”

 

Naru rolled his eyes, placing the basket on the porch table.

 

“I won’t inflict my presence upon you for very long, today. Miss Hara, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Naru said, mounting up again.

 

“You as well. Give your brother my regards. I will meet him soon.” Masako replied, still sounding spaced. Naru paused, looking at her suspiciously.

 

“Masako is a psychic, and often can see things that are to come.” Mai explained, one hand resting delicately on the young woman’s back. Masako seemed to straighten up at that, and took a deep breath.

 

“Oh, you’re leaving already?” She asked, looking to Naru as though truly seeing him for the first time.

 

“Yes. Unfortunately, I do not have much time today for a young lady and her monkey friend.” Naru replied. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hara.”

 

As he rode away, Masako turned to Mai with a frown.

 

“Was it something I said?” She asked, glancing towards Naru’s disappearing back.

 

“No, absolutely nothing. That’s simply how he is. Now, tell me, what did you see?” Mai asked excitedly as she took her seat once more. Masako was quiet, contemplative, for a moment.

 

“A finger, fangs and fur, and you in a red cloak. You ought to be careful, Mai. Your arguments with Mr Davis may attract unwanted attention.” Masako warned. Mai only laughed.

 

“They already do!” Mai said, and directed conversation elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

The rest of Mai’s friends followed suit in meeting Naru. Houshou, a monk who rebelled against everything monks stood for, walked down the path while Naru was teaching Mai how to work through her maths. Naru’s face had gone pinched and tight when Mai had seen the older man and run down the path like a child to leap into his arms, laughing when he pressed noisy kisses to her cheeks and forehead.

 

“This is Houshou Takigawa, a dear friend of mine.” She had introduced, one hand in the blond’s. “He practically adopted me after… well. He might as well be my older brother. Houshou, this is Naru. He’s been nothing more than an irritation after I let him borrow some of my books. He’s a good man.”

 

There had been some relief on Naru’s face, but Houshou had immediately begun to grill him about his intentions. Mai had been mortified, but Naru had written it all off.

 

“She’s a monkey, sir, and I’ve got no interest in courting an argumentative animal.”

 

Mai had yelled at Naru then, and Houshou had watched the resulting argument with growing amusement. He could see how much the pair truly valued each other, though each refused to admit it. He had accepted Naru’s words, though had warned him against calling Mai a monkey around him in the future.

 

Next had been Yasuhara, a young man who helped Mai on her farm over the summer. He was a few years older than her, and another young man Mai considered a brother. Naru knew from the way Yasuhara watched Mai work, though, that if she ever showed any greater interest in him it would not be turned down. He was a bit harsher than he needed to be, that day, and Mai ended up kicking him out of her home until he had apologized. He did so the next day, with a peace offering of a new book on woodland legends. Mai had accepted, and they had returned to their usual behavior as though nothing had happened.

 

John Brown was a friend of Naru’s who had stumbled across Mai’s home when he got lost on the way into village. With how thick the forests were, Mai wasn’t surprised. She suggested that, since today was a day that Naru came to visit, he stay until Naru showed up. John had agreed and Mai was pleasantly surprised to discover that John was much more like Eugene than Naru- polite, and practically angelic in his behavior. He helped her fix a fence, milk her few heifers, and even corral her pigs. When Naru had come he was surprised to find John with a glass of freshly squeezed lemonade laughing with Mai, Shadow draped across his shoulders. Mai had lent John her mare stating she would retrieve her on the next visit into town. Nara had brought the little bay back the next day, thanking Mai for entertaining John and offering a spot at dinner should she want it. Mai accepted, dressed in her best, and was pleased to meet Naru and Gene’s guardian finally; a tall, silent man named Lin. As with most people, Mai and he got along immediately. Eugene had smirked at Naru all night long.

 

Her last friend was without a doubt the cause of the Situation. Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-proclaimed witch. Her powers would fluctuate depending on her surroundings, leading to mishaps. She was skilled at potions and medicine, but her physical spells often went awry. Within forests, surrounded by trees, they tended to be stronger. As she spent most of her time in big cities, though, she was unused to the amount of power she could channel when visiting Mai. The first few visits were fine and well enough, with Naru keeping his distance from the witch. It was upon the seventh visit, with the approach of winter, that It happened.

 

* * *

 

Naru and Gene had been living in Shiibu Ya for over a  year and a half. Mai had been delivering groceries to them for almost all of that time, and Naru had been consistently visiting her for a good year and some months. She called them both her friends, though she argued often and loudly with Naru both in and out of the village. Lin was a quiet presence that she didn’t often encounter, but had pleasant conversations with when she did.

 

She was content with her life, approaching twenty three now, and still working her family’s farm. She had spent her last birthday - in the midst of summer - with the Davis twins, an experience she didn’t think she’d forget. They had invited all of their mutual friends- Houshou, Yasuhara, Masako, and Ayako. They had drank and danced, Naru and Gene had given her a lovely, thick red cloak as a gift, and Naru had escorted Mai home on the back of his mare like a true gentleman. All in all, Mai thought she couldn’t be happier. Despite being single, a hot topic of gossip in Shiibu Ya, she was  _ happy _ .

 

And then Ayako had come to visit unexpectedly, happening upon Mai when Naru was already visiting. As his mare was stabled and he was inside, keeping warm from the chill that had already gifted snow, she had burst in unannounced. Naru and Mai had their heads bent over a piece of parchment on the table, and both had jumped up when Ayako all kicked the door down. The fire went out with the sudden rush of cool air inside the small home, and Mai had shrieked in surprise. With the snap of her fingers, Ayako had the fire roaring once again. She shut the door, flung off her coat, and then stopped to look at the pair.

 

“Have you finally announced it, then?” She asked eagerly.

 

“Announced  _ what?! _ Ayako, you could at least have the decency to knock!” Mai scolded, her hand over her heart. Naru was silent, glaring at the witch. Ayako just scoffed.

 

“What could I have burst in on? Though, with Naru here, I suppose anything could happen.” She said, a smirk on her face as she winked at Mai. The girl’s face turned bright red and she sputtered.

 

“Ayako, though I’m sure rules are different for witches, insinuating such a thing is impolite. Mai is quite proper, and we are only inside because the weather out there is quite cold, as I’m sure you know.” Naru said. His voice was almost as cool as the weather outside.

 

“And what is it that  _ you’re _ insinuating, then?” Ayako asked, her own eyes narrowing. “That witches are no less proper? Do you think that we go about, having nude dances in the moonlight, fornicating with whomever crosses our paths?”

 

“Ayako-!” Mai had tried to cut in.

 

“You tell me,” Naru had spoken over her, “as you’re so eager to assume the same of Miss Mai and I.” The pair had glared at each other, Mai moving to stand between them, when Ayako had spoken.

 

“You mess with the wrong powers, boy. Apologize.” She had growled, eyes flashing. Naru only raised his head.

 

“You ought to apologize for assuming such a thing of us.” Naru had declared. Ayako flung a hand out, pointing at Naru.

 

“Until your match shares their heart with you and calls for you, you’ll be as lonely as the animal you are so intent on behaving as.” The words she spoke were heavy with power. The air in the room grew heavy, stifling. For a moment, Naru had felt pressure on his chest. The fire had dimmed and then flashed white. Mai’s hand clenched around his shirt, and Naru could have sworn he felt  _ something _ pass between them. 

 

Then the moment was over. His stomach felt tight, and his body felt feverish. He kept his composure, ignoring Mai’s fretting, and glared at Ayako.

 

“If you’re going to be so unreasonable and implicating the worst of us, I shall take my leave. Miss Mai, I shall see you next time.” He had said shortly.

 

“Naru-” Mai had tried to stop him, but Naru shook his head and stepped around her. As he left the small home, he could hear Mai demanding to know what Ayako had done.

 

“Ridiculous,” he murmured as he practically threw the tack on his mare, “witches don’t have any actual power. They’re nothing but a term healers like to use for themselves.”

 

Still. Something had happened in that house. He glanced back once, feeling a tug in his chest. It was nothing he wasn’t used to ignoring already, and so looked ahead again.

 

Nothing would happen. He would be fine.

 

* * *

 

Mai wasn’t surprised that Naru didn’t appear the next week. Ayako was still in town, still absolutely a horror whenever Mai brought up Naru. She would rant about how impolite he was, how terrible he was to assume the worst of witches, and not once did she take responsibility for her own actions in what had caused Naru’s behavior. Eugene was a bit odd, paying her up front for her groceries as he had before Naru had begun to visit, but seeming very distant. When Mai asked about Naru, he only gave her vague answers. He was well, he was out, he would be back soon.

 

The next week, when she still had heard nothing from Naru, Mai grew worried. At the very least, she had expected some sort of communication that would tell her how he was feeling. If he was irritated, or sick, or some other reason that he had suddenly gone silent. When she went to deliver groceries, it was Lin who took them and paid her. Mai had asked after Naru, but Lin had only shrugged and sent her on her way. Mai had tried visiting the next day, a pair of books in her arms, but Lin had simply taken them with the promise to give them to Naru. When she tried asking if she could see him, Lin had paused.

 

“He’s currently… out of town. He received a letter of emergency, and left not long after his return from yours the week before last.” He had finally said.

 

“Oh,” Mai had murmured, “at least… he’s okay then?”

 

Lin had nodded, and shut the door.

 

Though the wind nipped at her nose through her cloak, Mai didn’t think she’d ever felt so cold.

 

* * *

 

In all her years, Mai had only encountered wolves once or twice. Shiibu Ya was big enough that they didn’t like to come around, especially since the last pack who had come after her livestock lost several members to some older farmers nearly ten years prior. They had had one or two lone wolves, sick and older, run through but they had never bothered to come into her barn and go after her livestock.

 

Checking her heifers and finding the telltale marks of a failed wolf attack sent alarm racing through Mai. Her girls were scared, reasonably so, and Mai spent all that day making sure that her fencing was not broken and that her heifers would be safe come morning. They were, but when she exited her home she found a half-eaten deer carcass on her doorstep. Her heart leapt into her throat.

 

There was definitely a wolf.

 

She got out her bay mare and raced into Shiibu Ya, informing everyone that she had had a wolf attack, that there had been a carcass left on her property. They agreed to be on the lookout. Wolf attacks boded well for no one, after all. Everyone risked a loss of livestock, of livelihood. Over the next week, though, it became apparent to Mai that her’s was the only home being targeted. Wolf tracks had been found outside several homes, but it was only in hers that fallen prey had been discarded.

 

And then one night, perhaps three weeks after she had last seen Naru, she was woken up by the high, mournful howl of a wolf. Mai had gotten herself out of bed, glancing around. The noise was close, though she saw nothing when she glanced outside her window. She walked into the front, glancing out the window by the door, and still saw nothing. With her heart pounding, she exited her home. In her hand she carried a heavy kitchen knife- not the best weapon, but something to weild in the chance of an attack. Another howl went up, lonesome, and she just a few steps out of her door.

 

The moon was full, making it easy to see the visage of the creature in front of her. It was black, with faint white specks like stars in the night sky. It was much larger than the wolves Mai could recall from her memories, and bore no scars. It seemed well fed, had no prey in front of it tonight, and its fur looked thick and full. What startled her, though, was what she saw when it turned around.

 

Deep, dark blue eyes locked onto hers. Eyes that were familiar. More than familiar. Eyes that she  _ knew _ .

 

Mai gasped, dropping her knife and failing completely to feel the cut it made on her foot.

 

“ _ Naru? _ ”

 

The wolf turned and ran, disappearing into the forest.

 

* * *

 

Mai raced to the village on her bay mare the next day, pounding on Eugene’s door as soon as she arrived. She had dressed hurriedly, her hair still messy from her lack of sleep. Her foot was clumsily wrapped, bleeding through the bandage and into her shoe. Eugene answered the door, startled to see the young lady in such a state. He himself didn’t look much better, though.

 

“Mai? Are you okay?” He asked, hands finding her shoulders. Mai’s breath and heart were quick, racing, and she looked around.

 

“Eugene, let me in.  _ Now. _ I saw- last night, I saw-” she said, her words hiccuping. Was she certain of what she had seen?

 

Whatever Gene saw in her face, his own turned serious and he nodded.

 

“Goodness, Mai, your foot! Lin, Lin! Mai’s here, and her foot needs attention. I’m going to take care of Melinda, I’ll be back.” Gene called, waiting for Lin to arrive before he went to care for her mare. Mai allowed Lin to carry her into the sitting room and get the first aid kit, her grip on her top white knuckled. When Gene returned, it was only Lin’s hands on her shoulders that kept her from standing.

 

“Mai-”

 

“Gene, I saw him. I saw Naru. Last night, in front of my  _ home _ .” She cut in, not giving him any time to speak. Gene’s face paled, and he staggered forward.

 

“You what?” He asked in a desperate voice, grabbing her shoulders tightly.

 

Mai swallowed, closing her eyes and thinking back on it. She nodded once, confirming to herself that she had not hallucinated.

 

“I saw Naru. Last night.” She paused, and took a breath.

 

“Gene. He’s a  _ wolf. _ ”

 

* * *

 

The worst part, perhaps, was that Eugene had only gone pale and hung his head. Lin left to make tea, and Gene sat down across from her.

 

“It makes an unfortunate amount of sense. A couple weeks ago, after he returned from visiting you, he was more irritable than usual.” Gene admitted to her once he had tea in hand. “I assumed it was just irritation at being removed from your company, but he locked himself away in his room and wouldn’t come out even for dinner. I checked on him the next morning and he was still… sickly. It seemed like his hair was growing, too-  _ everywhere. _ I tried to give him some tea, thinking he was nauseous or otherwise ill but... 

 

“He remained irritable and sickly for a few days. I apologize for lying to you, Miss Mai, but I didn’t think either of you would want to see each other while he was doing so poorly.” Eugene said, sipping his tea.

 

“He may not have wanted to see me, but I would not have minded seeing him. Did you provide any sort of care to him while he was sick, or just let him try to sweat it out?” Mai questioned, holding her own tea tightly. Eugene’s ducked head was answer enough and Mai rolled her eyes with a sigh. “ _ Men. _ You ought to keep a sick person company, Eugene! Not just check on them now and then.  _ Honestly. _ ”

 

“Yes, well.” Eugene cleared his throat. “In any case, I went to check on him a few days after it begun and found that instead of my brother, there was a  _ wolf _ in his bed. I, of course, yelled in shock and Lin came running in as well. We quickly realized, by its behavior, that it was not naturally born. When I called out, it tried to jump off the bed and hide before looking around. When I called for Noll, the wolf answered. We tried to convince him to stay within the house, but while Lin was out shopping and I was entertaining Miss Masako, Noll snuck out of the house. We’ve been unable to find him since.”

 

There was a moment of silence between them as they drank their tea and considered the circumstances. Naru was now a wolf? It seemed too fantastical to be true, and yet… she was close friends with a witch as well as a psychic. More than once Masako’s prophecies had come true.

 

Mai sighed.

 

“What are we to do? How do we fix it?” She asked, setting her tea on her lap. Eugene looked at her, hope brightening his eyes.

 

“You’ll help?” He asked.

 

“Of course. You left someone  _ sick _ on their  _ own _ , Eugene. Perhaps if there had been closer attention paid to Naru, we might have prevented this.” 

 

Something wiggled in her thoughts- a memory that was just out of reach, something important that she couldn’t bring to mind immediately. 

 

“Yes, well. Nll and I have been on our own - apart from Lin - for several years. Our formal education was quite thorough, but I fear we’ve relied on nurses and other aids when it came to our health.” Eugene said, clearing his throat. Mai raised her eyebrow curiously. “Noll and I are orphans. We were adopted by a well to-do couple as young children, and brought up as their own. We struck out when we aged eighteen, with Lin to aid us in our travels. We wandered for- how many years now, Lin? Almost five? Goodness, less than I thought. Well, we wandered for five years before deciding to settle here.”

 

“I see.” Mai said simply, surprised that their history was close to her own. There was another moment of silence before she set her teacup down and stood, brushing her skirts off though there was no dust. “I’m going to head home, I think. He showed up last night, and I’ve seen more hints that he’s been around my home. He attacked one of my heifers and has been bringing his prey to my front lawn for ages now. Next I see him, he’ll get a scolding.” She said sternly.

 

“Of course, Mai. If you see him again, please let us know. I don’t like him being stuck in such a form- if he attacks any other cattle, he may end up shot and injured.” Eugene didn’t need to add in  _ or killed _ , Mai was already worrying about it. 

 

“Naturally. I’ll let you know if he shows up again.” She promised. 

 

Eugene led her to the front, escorting her out. Mai thanked him and, rather than take her own mare back, he tacked up Naru’s piebald.

 

“Your little mare is tired from her run this way, Mai, and I know this lady here wouldn’t mind helping you out. Especially after all the carrots you’ve given her.” Eugene reassured her. Sure enough, though the piebald’s ears remained pinned she gave no other indication of irritation.

 

“Has Naru ever named her?” Mai asked, stroking her hand along the silky mane of the mare.

 

Eugene smiled. “He calls her Cloudshine.”

 

“Well, that’s simply too long. Cloudy it is.” Mai remarked, nudging the mare with her heels. She moved off at her stomping walk, and as Mai left she heard Eugene laugh.

 

* * *

 

One her way home, Mai saw the book merchant. She checked her petticoat pocket to make sure she had coins on her before approaching.

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Taniyama. Another new book?” The merchant asked with a small smile.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr Smith. And yes, please. What have you got today?” Mai replied, her eyes already looking at everything offered. Though none in particular caught her gaze, she grabbed a small stack of a random assortment. The merchant bagged them up and Mai tucked them into one of the saddlebags, thanking him before she mounted Cloudy once more and left.

 

Within the bag, one book seemed to vibrate for a moment. Long ago it had been touched by a witch, and soon it would correct what she had changed.

 

* * *

 

Rather than stabling Cloudy, Mai turned her out with the heifers. The piebald mare seemed to fit right in, lowering her head and immediately grazing. The young woman took her books into her home, setting them on the table before seating herself with a sigh. How had this happened?

 

She looked to the front door, almost expecting to see a dark wolf there already. However the sun was only beginning to set, and there was no such shadow luring on her doorstep. 

 

“Foolish girl,” she chided herself as she stood to prepare dinner, “you don’t even know if he’ll return tonight.”

 

And yet, he did. That night, and the next, Naru returned. He would lift his head on her doorstep, howling mournfully, but whenever Mai left her home he would look at her and then run away. No matter how she called for him, he never stayed. Mai ended those nights cold, her hands clenched into fists. The third night, with the moon nearly full, she exited the house silently when he howled. Her feet were nearly silent on the snow, hidden under the noise of his howl. When she was close enough, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. Immediately the wolf made to move, but Mai held tighter.

 

“Stop running from me, Naru. Let me  _ help _ .” She begged him, pressing her face between his shoulder blades. The wolf whined under her, and she squeezed tighter for a moment. He sighed, though, and turned his head to nuzzle her. “If I release you, and you run off, you are never welcome to my home again.” Mai threatened. The wolf sighed again, and Mai slowly released him and stood up. He stood as well, shaking himself off before looking at her. 

 

Up close, Mai could more easily see the difference in Naru compared to others. His fur was pitch black under the moonlight, with just a few white flecks scattered across his body. She wondered if they were hints at something in his human body- freckles, perhaps? Or, more ominously, scars? When he looked at her, though, his eyes were still the dark blue of the evening sky that she had come to recognize and - privately - adore. Though he was a wolf, she could almost as easily read his expression as if he were still human.

 

“Oh, you don’t get to look annoyed, sir. You’ve been missing for  _ weeks _ with no warning to me! I was worried that your brother had killed you and hidden your body. Now, come. We’re going into my home- no, I won’t hear a word of complaint! You’re a wolf, and I’ll hear nothing of propriety once we’ve fixed you!” Mai ordered, sticking her hand out and placing it in the thick fur on Naru’s neck. The wolf huffed and obediently followed her into the house.

 

Once inside, Mai gathered spare linens and a few straw pillows. She placed them on the floor as a place for Naru to sleep, only to find him already on her bed. 

 

“Naru! No, that is  _ my _ bed! This is yours. You’re the wolf.” She scolded, moving swiftly towards her bed. Naru huffed at her and rolled over. Mai put her arms around him, trying to drag him off, but the wolf was too heavy for her. She pouted, placing her fists on her hips and glaring when Naru looked over his shoulder and seemed to smile. “Well. I’m certainly sleeping on the floor in my own home!” Mai declared, pushing him instead. She pulled the covers up, placing herself under them and turning away from the wolf. The wolf froze, and Mai forced herself not to do the same.

 

“It’s  _ my _ home.” she repeated quietly.

 

She fell asleep faster than she thought she would with a wolf in her bed.

 

* * *

 

When she woke the next morning, the sun hitting her eyes and telling her to get started, she was laying on her back with a heavy weight on her stomach and chest. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was black fur. Mai scowled, finding one arm tossed over the wolf’s back, and raised her hand in order to twitch the ear closest. Naru startled awake, grunting in surprise, and when he saw where he had been asleep he startled even more. Jumping up, he failed to realize just how close to the edge he was. One paw slipped off the edge of the bed, and he yelped in surprise as he fell onto the hardwood floor.

 

Mai laughed.

 

“Who’s the stupid animal now?” She asked, standing. She stretched as Naru pushed himself up, shaking his head though he kept it low. He growled at her, but she only patted him on the nose as she passed to open her wardrobe. She heard Naru yelp again, skittering out of the room, and grinned. Growing up in Shiibu Ya, she had a sense of propriety, yes. However, she’d also grown up jumping nude into rivers with the other boys and girls of the village- she was no stranger to public nudity. Still, despite that, the thought of changing in front of  _ Naru _ caused her to blush. She dressed quickly and exited her room, seeing Naru nosing around in the bag of books.

 

“Can you read in that form?” Mai asked, tightening the drawstring on her petticoat pocket.  Naru huffed at her, and she shrugged.

 

“Alright then. Do your best. I have to go take care of the heifers and Cloudy. I’m sure they’d like to graze today. I’ll have to visit your brother, to let him know you’re here...” Naru didn’t seem to be paying attention, carefully removing one of the books with his teeth. Mai sighed and turned away. It figured; he was stuck in a wolf’s shape and still trying to do human things now that he had a place to try them. “Why did you run, Naru?” Mai asked as she grabbed her cloak. Naru only grunted at her.

 

“Fine. I’m closing the door, though. Figure your own way out.”

 

She exited, shutting the door firmly behind her, and headed over to her animals. She fed and cleaned up what she could, checking fences and injuries as she passed. Next were her crops- almost nonexistent in the winter, of course, but she had a few under some cover to help keep them alive and her fed on something other than grain. It was a few hours before she returned to the house, and when she did she found the door open and Naru gone. What she found, once she’d yelled at the door and the forest and her wardrobe as she changed into clothes to go into the village, was an open book. She thought it had made some noise on the table, pages shifting, and stopped. 

 

“What’s this?” she asked, placing her finger down on it. Her eyes widened as she read the page, and words her friends had said sprung into the front of her mind.

 

_ “A finger, fangs and fur, and you in a red cloak. You ought to be careful, Mai. Your arguments with Mr Davis may attract unwanted attention.” _

 

_ “Until your match shares their heart with you and calls for you, you’ll be as lonely as the animal you are so intent on behaving as.” _

 

“Oh, Ayako…” Mai murmured, closing the book. She didn’t bother tacking Cloudy all the way up. She stuffed the book in her petticoat pocket and grabbed the mare’s bridle. She put it on the piebald swiftly, jumping up onto her back and kicking her straight into a gallop.

 

* * *

 

“It’s a curse!” She shouted at Eugene as she burst into the house. Cloudy had been put into a stall with some water and a couple handfuls of hay. “Naru is  _ cursed _ , Eugene! It was Ayako, scolding him- I can’t believe I  _ forgot _ !”

 

Eugene, previously seated on a couch, had stood up when he heard the door slam open. He had a sword in hand when Mai came around the corner, brandishing the book.

 

“Oh, Miss Mai- it’s only you.” He sighed, and then straightened again. “A  _ curse? _ What do you mean- Miss Ayako?”

 

“Here, in this book. Naru has been turned into a wolf- Ayako found us almost a month ago when he was helping me with some books. She spread insinuations about us and you know Naru. He couldn’t let that go unchecked. He insulted her in return, and she  _ cursed _ him. He’s a  _ werewolf _ Eugene, we have to break it. This book- it says if someone close to him calls his given him, he should return to his true form.”

 

Eugene took the book from Mai, flipping through the pages until he reached the ones she was talking about. He read quickly, a frown on his face. It struck Mai then that Eugene and Naru were truly twins, something she tended to forget. They were so emotionally different, but in this serious case she could  _ see _ it.

 

“Hmm… what about Miss Ayako? What did she say?” Gene asked, looking up at Mai from the pages.

 

“Oh, hm. Something about… Naru’s match, sharing their heart, calling for him, being lonely… It was a while ago. Being lonely, though- lone wolves, it makes  _ sense _ . Most lone wolves are sick creatures. I don’t know who his match could be, though. He doesn’t interact with many people here…” Mai mused, bringing her hand up to her chin thoughtfully. It took her a moment to notice Eugene staring at her.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Miss Mai, my airheaded friend… I believe it’s  _ you _ . Apart from Lin and I, Noll spends most of his time with you. He’d begun visiting you several times a week, did he not?” Eugene asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“Yes, but- he was borrowing books! He said he was helping me with maths and words to repay me.” Mai argued.

 

“Have you known my brother to ever actually care about repaying anyone for anything?” Eugene asked with a wry smile.

 

“Well, no…”

 

“It’s you, Miss Mai. It can only be you. Sharing your heart, though… I’m not sure what that could mean. Is there something that weighs on you?” Eugene asked, and Mai swallowed. There was, of course, but she had never brought it up with  _ anyone _ . “If there is, I believe you must share it with him. You both tend to be on your lonesome, but he’s the one who’s been hit by the curse about it.”

 

Eugene set the book down, walking into the hall. “Come, Miss Mai, the sooner this is taken care of the better. Let me get you some clothes- if he reappears at your home, into his human form, I doubt he will be clothed.” Mai followed, hiding a blush at the thought of  _ Naru  _ nude in her home. “As for his name… at birth, we were not named. It wasn’t until we were adopted that we recieved names at all, in fact. Though Naru is fitting, his given name is Oliver. Oliver Davis.”

 

The knowledge seemed to slide into place, somewhere in Mai. Somehow, Oliver Davis  _ fit _ . Mai swallowed and nodded, raising her hands to her chest to clasp at her cloak. Eugene got her clothes for Naru- a loose set of trousers and a warm shirt.

 

“When he is human again he can collect whatever else he needs. Please, Miss Mai- I know the two of you argue as though the world depends on it, but he values you and your opinion more than he lets on. Please save my idiot brother from this curse.” Eugene asked her, wrapping the clothing in plain brown parchment and tying it shut with a string.

 

“I will do my best, Eugene. I swear it.”

* * *

  
Her best did not come that night, nor the next. Naru remained silent, and though Mai heard him walking around her home and found his tracks in the morning, she could not find him during the night. It was only on the third night, on the night of the full moon and a full month after Ayako first cast the curse, that Mai caught Naru again.

 

He hadn’t howled in front of her home. Instead, the moon had woken her up. Bright and full, shining directly into her eyes. She pushed herself up out of bed, prepared herself, and left the house.

 

The red cloak kept her warm as she vanished into the woods. There was snow everywhere, reflecting the moon, and yet something seemed to darken the shadows among the trees.

 

“Naru,” Mai called out in a hushed voice, “Naru, come to me! I know how to break the curse!”

 

There was no response, though. She kept moving, trekking deeper and deeper into the woods. As night wore on with no sign of him, Mai grew worried.

 

“Naru! Naru, come on-  _ please _ . Don’t hide from me, I can fix this!”

From behind, she heard the crack of a branch. She turned around, expecting to see  _ her _ wolf. For a moment she thought it was him, even breathing out in relief. But the golden eyes and flat black fur, no hint of white anywhere, disproved that idea. As she watched it, backing up a few steps, she took note- this wolf’s fur was dirty and mangled, and it was thin. Starving, as it was looking to attack a human. This was not Naru- this was a  _ real _ lone wolf.

 

“Naru.” Mai said in a shaky voice, not breaking eye contact with the true wolf. It advanced, lowering itself. “Naru!” She called again. The wolf crouched, sapping its teeth.

 

“ _ Naru _ !” Mai screamed, ducking as the wolf pounced. She heard a snarl, and then the sound of two large, heavy bodies meeting in the air. Barely a foot in front of her, he watched as another wolf -  _ her  _ wolf! - tangled with the loner. “Naru!” Mai yelled again, stumbling to her feet. She raised her hands forward, as though she could do anything to help. The two wrestled and writhed on the ground, each getting good bites in on the other. The snow around her was soon speckled with crimson blood, the same color of her cloak. She cried out as she watched the true wolf get a hold of Naru’s neck and squeeze.

 

“No!” Mai exclaimed and, heedless of the risk to herself, she stomped forward and kicked it in the head. It released her wolf with a sharp cry of pain, and Naru was quick to snap at its face. He got hold of the ear, tearing it off, and the lone wolf whimpered as it slithered out from under Naru and ran. Its tail between its legs, it didn’t look back. Mai watched it go, heart still pounding, until she heard a  heavy  _ thump _ behind her. She turned to see Naru on the ground, breathing heavy.

 

“Naru!” Mai said, immediately kneeling beside him. “Oh, you stupid, idiotic  _ dog _ . You couldn’t have come the first time I called and saved us this heartache?” she demanded, her hands finding the wound on his throat. It continued bleeding, and Mai wasn’t sure she could stop it. “Come on, Naru. That was a poor fight and you know it. I- your brother told me your name. Are you really an Oliver?” The wolf below her whined, though his tail thumped against the ground. Tears in her eyes, Mai choked back a laugh. “Ridiculous. That’s an utterly ridiculous name. Oliver. Oliver Davis. No, Naru fits much better.”

 

Despite his name being spoken, nothing happened. He didn’t miraculously change back into a man, and the wound didn’t stop bleeding.

 

“No, no… this can’t happen, this can’t be happening. I don’t- I don’t want to be on my own again.” She whispered, bending herself over the injured wolf. Mai pressed her forehead to Naru’s cheek, receiving a whine in response. He thumped his tail against the ground again, and Mai smiled.

 

“I don’t… I don’t like to share it. It’s nobody’s business, really, and… the whole village knows it already, and when I tell others, outsiders, they look at me all… pitying. I don’t need it. I’ve survived this long. I know how to care for my home, and how to defend myself. But I… I’m like you, I suppose. A lone wolf, in a way.” She took a shuddering breath in as Naru breathed out a long breath. “I lost my parents when I was young, and the village raised me. But I’ve stayed in the house, by myself. I suppose I’ve been… punishming myself. My parents- I got sick. They were trying to save me, to get me medicine. They consulted doctors and witches but I just… wouldn’t get better. One witch proposed exchanging it- my sickness for something else. Well. That something else turned out to be my parent’s health.”

 

Naru whined again, and Mai shook her head.

 

“They knew what they were doing. It was… I’ve come to terms with it. It was a long time ago. But I’ve… I’ve stayed isolated ever since, apart from my friends and customers. I didn’t… I didn’t want to get attached, again. I love them, of course, but I didn’t want to get close to anyone and lose them again. But now you- this. You  _ idiot _ . I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Naru shut his eyes, and his breathing slowed.

 

“Naru!” Mai called in concern. He didn’t move. “ _ Naru _ , this  _ isn’t funny _ . You can’t be doing this! I won’t allow it!” As she watched, his chest stilled. The blood was still draining from the wound in his neck. And then, he let out a sigh, and was completely silent. Mai was silent in shock.

 

“Naru.  _ Naru. _ Oliver Davis, you wake up  _ this instant! _ Oliver!” Tears coursed down her cheeks, freezing as they fell off and hit the snow. She leaned over the massive body of the wolf, cradling its head in her arms. “Oliver… you can’t leave me. You  _ can’t _ …”

 

* * *

  
**Six months later**

**...**

 

Mai trotted into Shiibu Ya upon Melinda, a basket of groceries on either side of the mare’s saddle horn. The weather was pleasantly warm, a slight breeze blowing through the trees and lifting her hair off of her shoulders. She dropped off vegetables quickly, pretending not to notice when the village that had raised her would not-so-subtly sneak gifts into her saddlebags. Eugene had begun it two years before, sneaking a gift into her saddlebag when he had learned of her birthday. Even with the party of the previous year, he had still snuck the gift in- and the villagers had followed suit.

 

Mai stopped at Eugene’s house last, finding Masako waiting for her out front. Mai smiled at her friend as she hopped off of Melinda, her actions not at all graceful but certainly habitual. 

 

“Masako! Fancy seeing you here! Where are Gene and Lin?” Mai asked, grasping her last full basket to take inside.

 

“Gene and Lin went out early this morning. They heard one of the farmers talking about a lone wolf harassing their livestock and went to check it out, see if it’s a real wolf or not.” Masako answered, giving Mai a hug before bringing her into the house.

 

“Ah. I’m glad Gene took Lin with him. Naru was ready to strangle him when he went after that poltergeist on his own.” Mai said. She looked around as she entered the house, finding it silent. And suspicious. For two years, the Davis brothers had not missed a chance to give her some sort of party. Perhaps the hunt would draw them off this year, though.

 

“Speaking of our wolf, how is he doing? Has he adjusted?” Masako asked as she took the basket, setting it down on the counter before beginning to put the vegetables and fruits Mai had brought away. Mai took a seat and let Masako do her sorting- she’d learned quickly that if she interrupted the psychic’s flow, she would get scolded.

 

“He’s fine. Ayako says he’s perfectly recovered, despite the... new addition. I think she’s sorry, about what happened, but she won’t say it.” Mai answered, rolling her eyes. “He’s been helping out more, too, though he prefers the garden to the heifers and sows. Understandable, really- I think they somehow know it was he who bit them.”

 

“Quite possibly. Does he have anything planned for you today?” Masako glanced at Mai, who had flushed.

 

“He said something about a picnic. I’m not entirely sure. Is it too early to hope for a ring? I feel about ready to propose to  _ him _ , honestly.” Mai whined.

 

“You should! But also, not too early, no. You’ve known each other for two years now, and I’m fairly certain he started courting you - though unconsciously - right near the beginning. You always did argue like a married couple, it would be good for you to seal the deal and tie the knot.” Masako remarked as she finished putting her groceries away. At the silence from Mai, Masako turned to see her friend’s face bright red. “Mai? Is there something you want to share?”

 

“Uh, no! No! Nothing at all. I should probably return home. You know how he complains when I’ve been gone for too long.” Mai stood up, grabbing her basket.

 

“Mai? Mai!” Masako turned as Mai hurried down the hallway.

 

“Bye Masako!” Mai called.

 

“Oh, that girl.” Masako grumbled, hearing the front door open and shut. “Was it something I said?” She thought back over her words for a moment, and then her eyes widened. “Mai Taniyama! We will have  _ words _ !” Masako declared to herself. But later. Perhaps in a week or so. Certainly they wouldn’t be happening after her party.

 

“The party!”

 

* * *

 

Mai kept Melinda at a trot the whole ride back to her home, cheeks still flushed at Masako’s words. Masako didn’t know it, but Naru had been left with a  _ few _ gifts after being a wolf instead of just one. He insisted on being proper, after all the fuss Mai had kicked up during their first meeting - two years ago! - but she had been the one to see him after his transformation back, and so she knew exactly what his body looked like. She hadn’t seen more than his chest for six months, but the memory of his nude form had rested itself quite firmly and contentedly into her mind.

 

When she got back home she went straight for the stables. Melinda was sweaty after her ride, so Mai rubbed her down with some straw and a soft comb before turning her into a pasture with Cloudy. The mares rubbed their heads together before lowering them to graze. Mai watched for a moment before turning back to the house, heading down the dirt pathway with her baskets and saddlebags on her arm. She could see the back of Naru’s head from the window, Shadow resting over his shoulders, and grinned. It had taken the cat a month to warm up to the human, but as Naru had recovered in Mai’s bed it hadn’t been too difficult. Shadow adored Naru now, and it didn’t surprise Mai at all. They were quite similar.

 

“Naru, I’m h-”

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Mai shrieked when her friends all jumped out at her. Ayako, Houshou, John, Yasuhara, and Eugene all jumped up, arms outstretched with wide grins on their faces. Naru turned around from his book, smirking at Mai’s expression and the way she had a hand over her heart. Lin, seated on the small couch, nodded at Mai.

 

“Happy birthday, Miss Taniyama.” He said above the excited laughter of the surprisers.

 

“Mai, you should have seen your face-!”

 

“That was the  _ best _ , we should do this more often!”

 

“I thought she was going to throw a basket at us…”

 

Naru ignored them all, walking over to Mai to retrieve the baskets and bags filled with gifts.

 

“Welcome home.” He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Behind his back, Mai could see his wolf’s tail swaying gently. He tried to suppress the instinct, but whenever he saw her walk into a room the tail gave him away. Mai grabbed Naru’s hand, preventing him from moving, and then threw her arms around him.

 

“I hate your brother.” She murmured into Naru’s shoulder. He laughed, stepping away after a moment.

 

“In fact, I hate you all! Except you, Lin, you’re more than welcome to be here. But as for the rest of you-!” She approached her friends with raised fists, and they all laughed as she pretended to smack them.

 

Masako turned up perhaps fifteen minutes later, bringing a gift in with her. The group stayed together for several hours, cooking dinner for Mai and treating her with books and a quilt. Naru kept himself to her right side, allowing Mai to hold his hand nearly all of the night. When everyone finally left, walking home in the fading sunlight, Mai turned to Naru with a grin.

 

“You hated that, didn’t you?” She asked.

 

“Immeasurably.” He answered, a neutral expression on his face. Mai laughed and got up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. His thick black tail began to wag, disrupting the air around her gifts and causing the books to fly open.

 

“Well, thank you for putting up with it. I appreciate it. I found the party quite enjoyable.” She murmured, squeezing Naru’s hand before moving to clean up her home a bit. Naru moved away, off to do something else, and Mai smiled to herself as she thought of the last six months.

 

She had thought Naru dead when the wolf’s body had stopped breathing. Instead, under the cover of moonlight, she had watched as the fur seemed to fall off his body. It had grown and stretched out, elongating and becoming more human as patches of fur fell off. The white spots, she discovered, were in fact freckles- with a few scars here and there. He hadn’t breathed at first, his throat still wounded, but she had torn off some of her clothing to cover the wound. Mai had dragged Naru onto her cloak before dragging it through the woods towards home. He’d woken up about halfway back, still very much out of it but able to walk.

 

When they had returned, Mai had settled Naru into her bed. She pulled up the covers, tied a bandage carefully over his throat, and had left to call on the only resident doctor the village had. Naru had spent the next month recovering from his injuries, and the next four months rebuilding his stamina. He’d asked for permission from Mai to court her, and she had laughed and replied she though he already had been, but agreed to it. Houshou loved to tease that Naru had made it into Mai’s bed before asking permission to court her, and how normally it was the other way around. Naru had returned home after the worst of his injuries had healed but swiftly returned, stating that Cloudshine was more happy with another mare and that Eugene had already given his room away. Mai let him make his excuses, but reminded Naru she had only one bed.

 

“I can sleep elsewhere,” he’d murmured.

 

“Or we can share a bed and sleep chastely. Just because you’ve got the tail of a wolf doesn’t mean you have the personality of one.” Mai had answered. “It’s no different than children sharing a bed.”

 

“Miss Mai,” Naru had said sharply, “I am no child.”

 

“No, but you are asking to share my bed, and so we shall share a bed like children.” Mai had replied.

 

He had made no movements towards her, despite chaste kisses between them that - only occasionally - led to less-than-chaste kisses. Often she would wake up resting upon his chest, with his arm over her back. Each morning seemed better than the previous, and Mai hoped that soon she would be guaranteed a morning like that for the rest of her life.

 

A touch to her shoulder brought Mai out of her memories and thoughts, and she turned to see Naru holding something behind his back.

 

“It’s perhaps not the neatest of gifts, but I didn’t want to get you just anything. You deserve more than something simple, and if I had the means I would get you whatever jewelry you want. However, I made it by hand, myself, and I… hope you like it.” He brought his hand forward, and Mai’s eyes widened when she saw what he was offering her.

 

It was a small, carefully crafted carving of a wolf and a girl.The girl was seated, her arm upon the wolf’s back, while the wolf stood beside her. The wolf’s head was up, staring forward with ears perked, and its tail was up as well. Mai could see the way the wolf’s maw was beginning to open in a snarl, protecting that which sat beside it. The girl, however, had an easy smile on her face. Her gaze was turned towards the wolf, apparently unconcerned with whatever the wolf was looking at.

 

“It’s lovely.” Mai murmured, grasping the carving with gentle hands. She could feel where the strokes of the knife and chisel had been made, and it only made her love the piece more. “I know exactly where we can put it.”

 

“Straight into the fire, where nobody can ever see it again?” Naru suggested. Mai laughed and shook her head.

“No. You’ve made this for me, and so it’s mine now, and I get to decide where it’s going. And it’s going  _ here _ , on the prize shelf, because it is a prize.” Mai declared.

 

“Your prize shelf is rather empty.” Naru murmured, looking at the meager possessions it held. The book that had carried the answer to his return to human form, a small photo of Mai’s parents, and now the carving.

 

“You had better get me some more things to put on it, then.” Mai replied, turning around to look at Naru. She eyed him for a moment before returning to him and putting her hands over his shoulders. “However, there is one gift I want from you that I will expect to be my next.”

 

Naru’s arms circled her waist, holding her firmly against him as he looked down at her with a smirk.

 

“And that would be?” He asked. Mai grinned at him.

 

“I want a ring, Oliver.”


End file.
